


Zuneigung

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Romance, Vampire Love, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Valnar und Alaine kommen sich näher.





	Zuneigung

Schon seit Tagen suchten Valnar, Alaine und Asgar nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt, also entschlossen sie sich zurück aufs Schloss zu gehen und zu rasten.  
  
Valnar aber konnte nicht wirklich ruhen. Er war zwar müde, doch wollte er sich nicht in seinen Sarg legen. Viel lieber lag er auf dem Bett, denn dieses gab ihm noch das Gefühl, ein Mensch zu sein.  
  
Er wusste, er würde nie wieder einer sein, aber er hing an seiner Menschlichkeit, so gut es ging.

Das Schicksal war grausam.

Valnar seufzte. Obwohl er nicht mehr atmen musste, hatte er diesen Reflex noch nicht ganz verdrängt.  
  
Wie schrecklich... Sein Körper war tot und war nur noch ein Gefängnis für seine verdammte Seele.  
  
Was würde wohl aus ihm werden, wenn sie das Geheimnis um Abraxas' Auftraggeber gelöst hatten? Aysha war tot... aber sie hatte ihn nie geliebt, nur benutzt.  
  
Er war komplett allein in dieser Welt.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment wurde er wütend, hasste Aysha für das, was sie getan hatte, bis er sich wieder schuldig fühlte. Wegen ihm wurde sie zu einem Monster.  
  
Hatte sie das wirklich verdient?  
  
Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, würde er bestimmt nicht als Asgars Sklave leben, oder was auch immer für widerwärtige Dinge er plante.  
  
Und Alaine... sie war immer nett zu ihm, doch sie liebte diesen Mistkerl und ließ sich von ihm beeinflussen.  
  
Es gab keinen Platz für ihn in dieser Welt.  
  
Bevor er weiter in Selbstmitleid versank, bemerkte er Alaine an der Tür stehen.  
  
Valnar war überrascht, aber wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Hatte sie seine Gedanken gelesen? Er hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht ausruhen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Alaine zögerte kurz und lief auf ihn zu, und Valnar machte ihr Platz zum Sitzen, aber stattdessen legte sich Alaine neben ihn hin.  
  
Valnar starrte in ihre Augen. Sie waren wunderschön, obwohl sie so tiefrot waren. Doch diese Gedanken sollte er schnell wieder verbannen.  
  
"Wird es dir wieder besser gehen, Valnar?" fragte sie.  
  
Er wollte schon "Nein" sagen, aber Alaine sah ihn so besorgt an. Immerhin las sie nicht seine Gedanken, schon deshalb wollte er sie nicht weiter beunruhigen.  
  
"Vielleicht irgendwann," antwortete er. "Ganz bestimmt."  
  
Valnar zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, und möglicherweise stimmte es auch. Wenn Alaine sich schon ehrlich um ihn sorgte, dann war er vielleicht nicht so alleine, wie er dachte.  
  
"Was ist mit dir? Erholst du dich?" Valnar blickte auf ihre rechte Schulter, wo sie von Abraxas ganz schön erwischt wurde.  
  
Alaine senkte ihren Blick. "Ja, die Wunde ist schon so gut wie weg, aber da gibt es etwas anderes..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Als Vampir der ersten Generation lerne ich zwar schnell, aber trotzdem ist alles noch so seltsam für mich... als wäre ich gerade erst geboren." Jetzt schaute sie ihm wieder in die Augen. "Und jetzt bin ich wohl mit Asgar zusammen."  
  
_Wohl_?  
  
"Es... muss sehr schlimm sein sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Das tut mir leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du warst ein sehr lieber Mensch," versicherte Valnar ihr.  
  
Alaine schmunzelte. "Ich danke dir, dass du so über mich denkst."  
  
Valnar legte ihr die Hand auf dem Bett hin und öffnete sie. Alaine schaute ihn erst fragend an, aber dann legte sie ihre Hand in seine.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich wir können mit den Menschen in Frieden leben? Asgar sagt immer, sie sind nichts wert. Sie dienen nur als unsere Nahrung."  
  
Das Asgar so über Menschen denkt, war allzeit bekannt... dieses Schwein. Aber Alaine durfte ihm keinen Glauben schenken!  
  
"Ja, können wir! Die Vampire sind eine Bedrohung für sie; sie sind viel zu stark. Wir müssen die Menschen vor ihnen beschützen."  
  
"Menschen haben mich umgebracht..."  
  
Valnar gab ihr einen traurigen Blick und drückte ihre Hand. "Tut mir leid, du hast schon recht. Es gibt auch bösartige Menschen, aber viele von ihnen sind unschuldig. Denk an die Kinder."  
  
Alaine drehte sich in seine Richtung und lächelte kurz. "Mir gefällt deine Ansicht, und ich stimme dir zu. Ich mag es nicht die Menschen zu quälen. _Vor allem _nicht die Kinder."  
  
Sie rückte näher an Valnars Gesicht. "Asgar war zwar derjenige, der mich wiederbelebt hatte, aber er hat dein Blut dafür benutzt. Ich lebe durch dich, und das verbindet uns."  
  
Valnar genoss ihre Nähe. Sie war intelligent und jetzt, wo sie so nah war, konnte er erst recht ihre Schönheit begutachten. Diese vollen Lippen und roten Haare... Ihr Gesicht, wenn sie lächelte...  
  
Er wollte ihr Blut kosten.  
  
Es war kein Hunger, aber etwas anderes. Er verstand dieses plötzliche Verlangen noch nicht ganz. Bisher sehnte er sich nur nach Menschenblut.  
  
Aber er wollte seine Zunge unbedingt über ihren Hals fahren. Den Hals, den er ihr blutig beißen würde.  
  
Was war er nur für ein Arsch? Sie war Asgars Gefährtin. Aber warum sollte ihn das überhaupt kümmern? Asgar war ein Dreckskerl. Was wollte Alaine nur von ihm? Sie könnte doch jemand Besseres bekommen... War es nur Dankbarkeit, weil Asgar ihr das Leben schenkte?  
  
Alaine ließ seine Hand los und packte ihm an die Wange.  
  
"Alaine, ich-" Valnar wollte sich gerade für seine Gedanken entschuldigen, als sie sein Gesicht zu sich zog und ihn auf die Lippen küsste, etwas unbeholfen, als wüsste sie nicht wirklich wie.  
  
Doch Valnar genoss diesen plötzlichen Kuss trotzdem und erwiderte ihn, als er mit seiner Hand durch ihre roten Haare strich, bis runter zu ihrem Hals. Wieder küssten sie sich, als er Alaine auf ihren Rücken drückte und sich über sie beugte.  
  
Er sehnte sich danach, sie blutig zu beißen, bis das Blut an ihr herunter lief und er es auflecken konnte. Auch wenn es noch so krank schien in seinem Unterbewusstsein, fesselte dieser Gedanke den blutrünstigen Vampir in ihm.

Valnar liebkoste Alaines Hals mit seinem Mund und griff ihr an die Brust, doch bevor er seine Reißzähne in ihre sanfte Haut bohren konnte, packte Alaine ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn mit so einer gewaltigen Kraft auf den Rücken, dass er kaum reagieren konnte.  
  
"Mach das nicht," knurrte Alaine.  
  
Valnar war für einen Augenblick so verwirrt, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Ich- es tut mir leid." Und das war ernst gemeint. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt.  
  
Alaine stand auf und lief zum Balkon, dann blieb sie stehen, noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt.  
  
"In drei Tagen werden wir weiter suchen..." sagte sie ihm. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus und flog eilig davon.  
  
Valnar setzte sich und schaute ihr noch lange nach.  
  
Hatte er es übertrieben? Aber sie wie war es, die ihn geküsst hatte. Vielleicht liebten Vampire anders und nicht so, wie seine Instinkte es wollten? Er wusste es nicht...

* * *

Zwei Tage später.  
  
Valnar stand am Balkon und konnte an nichts anderes als Alaine denken, doch hat er sie die ganzen zwei Tage nicht gesehen.  
  
Er bereute seine Taten und wünschte, er könnte sich wenigstens entschuldigen. Der Kuss war zwar fragwürdig, aber sie liebte ganz bestimmt Asgar und nicht ihn.  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter, und seine Augen schmerzten von diesem knallroten Anblick. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht abwenden; es war umwerfend.  
  
So wie Alaine.  
  
"Valnar."  
  
Er drehte sich freudig um, als er diese Stimme hörte.  
  
"Alaine! Ich-" dann versagte seine eigene Stimme.  
  
Alaine stand dort halb nackt mit blutverschmiertem Mund. Ihr kurzes Nachtkleid war fast durchsichtig, und als sein Blick auf ihre Brüste fiel, senkte er ihn schnell und hatte etwas anderes im Auge.  
  
Er räusperte sich und schaute sie dann gar nicht mehr an. Stattdessen nahm er seinen Mantel ab und ging auf sie zu, um ihn ihr um die Schulter zu legen. Auch wenn ihm der Anblick gefiel, wollte er sie nicht so schamlos anglotzen.  
  
Alaine schaute ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an, als würde sie wirklich nicht verstehen, was los war.  
  
Dann nahm sie seinen Mantel dankend an und legte ihn um.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Valnar vorsichtshalber.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Wieder kam Alaine nah an ihn heran. Sie legte ihre Wange an seine, mit den Händen an seinen Hals. Valnar konnte nicht anders als den wunderbaren Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen.  
  
Alaine zog ihren Kopf zurück, um ihn noch mal auf die Lippen zu küssen.  
  
Moment mal...  
  
Valnar löste sich von Alaines Kuss und bleckte die Zähne, dann packte er ihre Handgelenke.  
  
"Du benutzt mich! Warum?!" Er schaute sie enttäuscht an. Ihr Spielzeug zum Austesten wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht sein!  
  
Alaine riss die blutroten Augen weit auf. "Nein! So ist das nicht! Das musst du mir glauben!"  
  
Valnar ließ sie wieder los, und sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. "Ich... versteh es nicht, aber ich sehne mich nach dir. Dieses Menschenblut, ich- es hilft im Moment nicht."  
  
"Ich weiß... diese Lust nach Blut einer bestimmten Person." Das gleiche Gefühl hatte Valnar auch, und diesmal war er es, der sie küsste.  
  
Gierige erwiderte sie den Kuss, aber sie war so erregt, dass sie Valnar in die Unterlippe biss. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, denn einige Sekunden später hatte Alaine schon ihre Zunge in seinen Hals. Mit blutverschmierten Mündern tauschten sie wie wild Zungenküsse aus.  
  
Alaine drückte Valnar zu Boden, und er streichelte über ihren Rücken, als er ihre Zunge über seine Kehle spürte.  
  
Ohne zu zögern, biss Alaine zu und saugte sein Blut. Sie tat das, was er mit ihr machen wollte, und zu gerne hätte er sie auf den Rücken geschmissen und sich auch in sie festgebissen, aber wahrscheinlich hätte Alaine es ihm in diesem Moment nicht erlaubt. Valnar gönnte es ihr, und ihm schoss durch den Biss ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper, fast als würde er kurz wieder leben.  
  
Sie trank weiter sein Blut, während sie so auf ihn lag, und er strich über ihren Rücken und ihr Haar. Am liebsten würde er sie nehmen, aber Alaine brauchte das jetzt. Sie sollte führen und mit ihm machen, was immer sie wollte.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Alaine ihn wieder losließ, und sie sah ziemlich erschöpft und zufrieden aus.  
  
Valnar spürte, wie nass sein Hals war. Sie waren beide komplett blutverschmiert und lächelten sich an.  
  
Ohne Worte legte Alaine ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, und Valnar umarmte sie, küsste ihre Haare.  
  
Valnar war nicht alleine, denn er hatte Alaine. Langsam fing er an sich wirklich in sie zu verlieben. Selbst als Vampir fühlte es sich noch genauso schön an wie als Mensch.  
  
Und diesmal würde er alles richtig machen.


End file.
